


Catradora Wedding Chaos

by StraightUpNot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbians in Space, One Shot, One True Pairing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightUpNot/pseuds/StraightUpNot
Summary: It's Catra and Adoras wedding, two years after they saved Etheria. Glimmer is running around like a mad man trying to make everything perfect, Catra gets cold feet, Seahawk takes the entertainment portion of the reception upon himself, Wrong Hordak DJs, and more chaos ensues with this gang of course.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Catradora Wedding Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Refer to @vago_xd on Instagram if you want to see what Catra and Adora look like for the wedding. I love how she imagined them and my description is pretty similar and inspired by her. I wrote Adoras dress a little differently but still, go check her out. The posts were on october 14th-19th. Her art *Chefs kiss*
> 
> And it gets a little NSFW at the end but not really.

“Where the hell is Entrapta!” Glimmer screams, bursting into the ballroom where everyone is helping setup, Perfuma is arranging flowers on the tables while Mermista points where Seahawk should put the chairs, Frosta trying out different ice sculptures, and Netossa and Spinerella tying up balloons around the room.  
“I don’t know.” Perfuma says to Glimmer as she adds some Daffodils to the flower display. “Do you like the Daffodils or is it too much?” She asks Glimmer.  
“Why are there no Tulips or Asters! I told you those are Adoras favorites!” Glimmer yells.  
“Sorry sorry I forgot!” Perfuma says, adding the flowers.  
“What do you need Entrapta for?” Netossa asks, as she ties up another Balloon.  
“She hijacked the menu and now the chefs are making everything tiny!”  
“Oh I think she's outside setting up something for the ceremony.” Netossa answers. Glimmer gorans, as she stomps out of the reception room, heading outside to where the ceremony will be held. “Entrapta!” She yells when she spots the purple haired girl, hanging something above the altar. “What are you doing!” Glimmer screams.

“Oh hi Glimmer! I thought we should add some pizazz to the ceremony! Bow toss me a screwdriver!” Entrapta says. Glimmer turns to see Bow digging in a tool box, pulling out a screwdriver.  
“Bow don’t you think about it! What are you even doing here!? You’re supposed to be helping Adora get ready!”  
“She was getting in the shower so I thought I’d come find something to do and Entrapta needed some help.” He explains.  
“Bow! GO!” Glimmer yells, pointing to the castle. Bow immediately drops the tool, jogging inside.  
“Entrapta! Take that down right now!” Glimmer yells  
“But-”  
“No! Everything has to be perfect and I will not have one of your crazy machines going haywire and ruining it! What does that thing even do!?”  
“Its motion activated and programmed so when Catra and Adora kiss, it will shoot confetti out of those cannons up there!” Etrapta says excitedly, pointing up to two canons set up above and behind the seats.  
“Aww that would be really cute but what if it sets off too early?” Glimmer asks, calming down.  
“Don’t worry, I tested it several times. It’s perfect!” Entrapta assures  
“You’ve been planning this and you didn’t tell me!” Glimmer says, getting mad again.  
“Because you wouldn’t let me do it if you knew too soon. Please Glimmer.” Entrapta beggs  
“I don’t know, seems a little risky.” Glimmer says, still hesitant to let Entrapta continue with her project.  
“But the confetti pieces are shaped like the heart of Etheria.” She says, showing Glimmer the little pieces of paper, nodding to the couples first kiss.  
“Gaahh fine!” Glimmer gives in, knowing Adora will love it and Catra will be very happy with a small explosion.  
“Yes!” Etrapa yells in victory, throwing her hands in the air.  
“Wait! I came here to yell at you!” Glimmer says, remembering what Entrapta already messed up.  
“Why?” She asks, as she grabs the screwdriver with her hair, tightening one last screw.  
“Why did you tell the chefs to make all the food tiny!?”  
“What? No, I told them YOU wanted to make the food tiny because you said “Entrapta, there will be tiny food at the wedding.” Entrapta says in her best Glimmer impression. “So I corrected the chefs when I saw them cooking normal sized food.”  
“NO! I said “there will be NO tiny food at the wedding!”  
“Ohhhh!”  
“I hope you’re done. Now go to the kitchen and fix it!” Glimmer yells, stomping off.  
“On it!” Entrapta responds, jumping down, heading to the kitchen. 

Glimmer stops her way back to the castle, re-entering the ballroom to check on everything when she walks in to see frostas newest ice sculpture.  
“What is that!” Glimmer yells as her eyes fall upon the sculpture of She-ra about to stab Catra with the sword.  
“What? I thought it was a good way to show how far they’ve come.” Frosta says proudly looking up at her creation. “Also violence!” She yells, making ice fists to cover her hands.  
“No! Are you trying to trigger them!” Glimmer screams “I said make it sweet! Make it so they're holding hands or something! Oh do it so they’re leaning their foreheads together.” Glimmer says  
“Ugh fine.” Frosta huffs, changing the sculpture to Glimmers liking. “Can Adora at least be holding the sword?” She asks  
“No!” Glimmer yells, walking over to Netossa and Spinnerella.  
“Netossa! The balloon strings aren’t long enough!”Glimmer yells to the girl.  
“Well why didn’t you tell me how long you wanted them in the first place?” She snaps back.  
“Just- agh make them longer.” Glimmer says, stomping off again  
“Make them longer.” Netossa mocks, turning to fix the strings.  
“Its okay darling, I think they are a very nice length” Spinerella compliments her wife, kissing the temple of her forehead before she continues blowing up balloons.

“Mermista! Seahawk! What are you doing!?”  
“Uh we finished setting up the chairs.” Mermista replies as unbothered as ever.  
“Well find something else to do! Go make sure all the chairs outside are set!”  
“Uuuuuuuuggggggg.” Mermista groans  
“More chairs! Adventcha!” Seahawk yells, taking Mermistas hand, running outside. Glimmer takes a deep breath, looking around to see if there's anything left to critique. Suddenly a crash is heard from behind her and she whips around to see swiftwind covered in punch, a broken bowl shattered on the floor.  
“SWIFTWIND!” She screams, teleporting over, teleporting the unicorn outside to the stables.  
“I’m here to help!” He sates proudly.  
“No! Stay here! Get cleaned up! You cannot help! Do NOT leave this stable!” She says sternly, teleporting back inside to clean up the mess. Adding “Swiftwid not allowed in until the ceremony starts.” to her checklist.  
“Baby girl is everything okay?” Micha asks when he sees a clearly stressed out Glimmer begin to clean up the mess.  
“I’m fine.” She replies sternly.  
“Hey, why don’t you go take a break, i’ll clean this up and keep everyone in check while you go to your room, and get ready.” He offers  
“You sure you can handle it?” She asks  
“Not a problem, now go.” he says  
“Thanks Dad.” She says, handing the man the list, smiling at him before teleporting to her room.

\--

“Adora?” Bow asks, opening the door to Adoras room, shuffling inside, closing the door behind him, a little out of breath from running all the way to her room after Glimmer yelled at him.

“Oh hey Bow.” Adora says, walking out of the bathroom in just her bra and underwear.  
“Woah, sorry, I thought you were dressed.” Bow says, covering his eyes, turning to leave.  
“No no no, you got here just in time! I just got out of the shower! I’m gonna put my dress on! Stay there!” Adora says, running to grab her dress from the closet. “One second.” She says, as she disappears into the bathroom. Bow moves to sit down on her bed, waiting patiently.

“You know, I'm still a little bitter that I didn’t get to come with you and Glimmer to pick out your dress.”  
“Oh shut up, you were hanging out with Catra and Seahawk that day, they were probably way more fun.” Adora says back.  
“Well ya we had a lot of fun but still.” He says crossing his arms.  
“Well you get to be the first to see me today, that's something.” She says to make him feel better.  
“Oh yeah!” Bow says excitedly, clapping his hands together.  
“Ready?” Adora asks, popping just her head out.  
“Ready!” Bow says. 

Adora walks out from behind the wall, to reveal her beautiful long wedding dress. Bow gasps when he sees her. Adora begins to turn so Bow can see the whole thing, It has a gold trim all along the edges, the top dropped to a v shape over her breasts, a gold ribbon tied around her waist, the straps dropping off her shoulders, and the back open.  
“Are you crying?” Adora asks as she finishes her turn, looking at Bow, his hands pressed together over his mouth, small tears welling in his eyes.  
“You're so pretty!” He cries out, running to hug the blonde. “The dress is even more beautiful than I imagined!”  
“Thank you.” Adora giggles. “If it made you cry, what's Catra gonna do?”  
“Probably spontaneously combust. C’mon let's get started on your hair!” Bow says excitedly, grabbing Adoras hand, leading her back into the bathroom. “I’ve got a couple ideas.” He says as she pulls up a chair, gently pushing her down to sit. He begins to gather his supplies. 

“Hows Glimmer doing with everything?” Adora asks, a little worried.  
“She's fine, everythings going great.” Bow says as he begins to brush through the girls hair.  
“Does she need help? I don’t want to stress her out, I should probably go help her. My hairs fine, Catra likes my ponytail.” Adora rambles on, going to get up.  
“Adora it's fine, like I said, she's got it all under control. So you just sit back and relax while I work my magic.” Bow says, gently pulling her to sit back down.  
“You’re right you’re right, I bet she's got it all under control.” Adora calms herself down, closing her eyes peacefully. “I wonder how Catra’s doing. God I can’t wait to see her.” Adora says smiling.

\--

“Gah Scorp, I can’t figure out this dumb bowtie.” Catra groans, chucking the fabric at Scorpia.  
“I got it.” She says, catching it, walking over to help Catra. “So that's why you didn’t tie it for princess prom.” Scorpia realizes.  
“No, I just thought it looked good.” Catra replies, denying Scorpias assumption, even though she’s right. Scorpia begins to try and sling the little garment around Catras neck but she is having a very difficult time due to her pincers.  
“Oh um, I can’t really tie this thing with my pincers, I'll be right back!” She says running out of the room to find someone to help.

When she leaves, Catra turns back around to look at herself in the mirror, reaching up to make her hair a little messy, it was way too flat and uniform for her liking. She takes a deep breath, looking at every stitch and seam along her solid white suit tailored just for her. She's never worn something so nice in her life, it felt weird. Although Catra loved living in Brightmoon with Adora again, she often feels out of place with everyone, even with Adora sometimes. Catra reaches into her pocket, taking out a piece of paper, reading over her vows for about the 20th time that day.  
“Why would she want to marry me?” Catra asks her reflection, thinking back to all the times she hurt Adora. A single tear begins to well in her eye till she hears Scorpias loud steps as she bursts back into the room followed by Double Trouble. Catra quickly wipes the tear away, whipping back around, shoving the paper back in her pocket.

“Look who knows how to tie a Bowtie!” Scorpia yells, gesturing to Double Trouble.  
“Yeah yeah, give it here.” They say, taking the bowtie from Scorpia, throwing it around Catras neck, tucking it under the collar of her shirt. Double trouble ties the garment, adjusting it so it’s just right. “There.” They say, letting go, spinning Catra around by her shoulders, so she can see the final product in the mirror.  
“Lookin good Wildcat!” Scorpia says as they all admire Catras final look.  
“Yeah yeah, ya think Adora will like it?” Catra asks.  
“Like it!? She's gonna fall in love with you all over again!” Scorpia says  
“Gotta say kitten, you look better than me for once.” Double trouble says, making Catra roll her eyes. “Adora’s not gonna know what to do.” They say, making Catra laugh a little.

“Knock knock” Glimmer says, as she opens the door to the room. “Oh Catra, you look amazing!” Glimmer says smiling at the girl. “You ready?” She asks  
“Hell yeah i'm ready!” Catra answers  
“You’re not nervous at all?” Scorpia asks, surprised.  
“C’mon Scorp, I don’t get nervous.” Catra assures her, elbowing her playfully.  
“Alright well Scorpia, I just finished getting ready and if you are done too, could you come with me please, I need your help.” Glimmer says as Scorpia goes to join her. “Forty five minutes guys.” Glimmer says to Catra and Double trouble as her and Scorpia leave. 

“Not nervous my ass.” Double says the second the door closes.  
“What!” Catra squeals, caught off guard.  
“I can sense it in your voice, you’re overwhelmingly nervous.” They say, calling Catra out once again.  
“Am not, I’m marrying her, not fighting to the death.”  
“You’d be less nervous if that’s what you were doing. What are you nervous for? You’ve led a whole army! How hard is it to say “I do” in front of all your friends?” Double asks.  
“I told you, i'm not nervous.” She says again, sternly.  
“Oh, is it the vows? The kiss? The dance? Oh I bet its-”  
“What if she regrets this!?” Catra suddenly yells, dropping to the ground, dropping her face in her hands. Double Trouble's eyes widen at the sudden outburst, not expecting her butterflies to come from such a deep place. 

“Woah, kitten, it's fine, why would she regret this? Did you have a little too much to drink already?” They joke, Catra looks up at them, glaring, a few tears welling in her eyes.  
“I’m kidding, I'm kidding, sheesh.” They say. “Listen, she will not regret marrying you. I know it.” They say, trying their best to be kind and not sassy like usual.  
“But, I hurt her so much and what if she marries me and then she realises how horrible I was and wants to leave again!?” Catra wines, tearing up more.  
“Hey dumbass, She wouldn’t have dated you for 2 years unless she was completely in love. She is in love with you, I know she is. You’re lucky to have found someone like her. Now get up, wipe that frown off your face and go marry your dream girl.” Double says, dropping the gushy act.  
“But-”  
“No buts!” They say, as they morph from their normal appearance, into Catra, all done up for the wedding, looking Identical to the girl. “If you won’t marry Adora, I will.” They say, smiling smugly down at the girl.  
“What the fuck!? Like hell you will!” She says, snapping back to normal, standing up, wiping her tears, posting up to her clone.  
“Adoras hot, I might just do it. It’ll be the role of a lifetime! Literally.” They say, looking at themselves in the mirror.  
“Double Trouble, If you lay a finger on her, I swear-”  
“There you are! I knew that would make you come to your senses.” They say, morphing back to themselves. “Well, break a leg.” They say, as they turn to leave.

“Wait.” She stops them just before they open the door. They pause, looking back at Catra waiting for her to continue. “Could you um… could you read over my vows?” She asks, slowly pulling the paper out of her jacket.  
“A script! I would love to!” They say, running back over, snatching the paper from the girl who is looking down shyly. Double trouble unfolds the paper, as they start to read. Catra refuses to look up at them, trying to occupy herself by picking up the mess she and Scorpia made while trying to get eachother ready.  
“Awww kitten, this is great.” Double says as they finish reading.  
“Really!?” She asks hopefully, dropping what shes doing, walking back over to the lizard person.  
“Well i’ve written a few scripts in my life and nothing can compare to those. But… you did pretty good.” And that's all Catra needs to hear to know it’s perfect. Double Trouble would have definitely told her if they sucked.  
“Well, I better go. See you out there kitten. And if you get nervous again, just let me know.” They say, winking as they slip out of the room. Catra growls in their direction even though they can’t see her.  
“They’re right, you’re being dumb. She loves you, and the vows are good.” Catra says to herself, popping her jacket, smoothing her suit back out, tucking the paper back into her pocket, re-adjusting her hair in the messy but nice ponytail it’s in.  
“She loves you.” She assures herself one more time. 

\-- 

“Okay, Scorpia are you ready?” Glimmer asks the girl as they make their way down the hall.  
“Yup! What do you need!?” She asks, ready to help.  
“I need to go help Bow finish getting Adora ready so I need you to go and make sure everything else is running smoothly. Here's my list, everything needs to be checked off. My Dad already got a few things done. If you have any questions, come get me. Can you do it?” Glimmer asks, handing Scorpia the piece of paper.  
“I sure can!” Scorpia answers, happily taking the list.  
“Thank you!” Glimmer says, teleporting away.  
“Alright, what do we have here?” Scorpia asks herself, as she starts to read Glimmers list. “Dad ready, guests seated, music working, Entrapta controlled, flowers set, food ready (Not tiny), ice not melted, lights working, cake set, brides table set, balloons on 5 foot strings, dance floor ready, Mermista keeping an eye on Seahawk, Swiftwind not allowed in until the ceremony starts, Meelog has rings, Frosta has flowers, Scorpia ready, Bow Ready, Me ready, Adora ready, Catra ready.” I’m on it!” Scorpia yells as she heads off towards the reception room. 

“Micha, are you ready?” She asks first when she spots Glimmers dad.  
“You know it! Are we starting?” He asks, adjusting his tie.  
“Not yet, we’ve got about thirty minutes.” She answers, “Just be in the tent in fifteen.” Micha gives her a thumbs up before he walkes away.  
“Alright check Micha.” She says, marking off the first thing on her list.  
“Hey babe! How are the flowers going?” Scorpia asks her girlfriend.  
“All set.” She says, “Tulips and everything.”  
“Great!” Scorpia checks that off  
“Ice intact.” She says when she sees the beautiful sculpture.  
“Mermista! Where's Seahawk?”  
“Right here.” She answers in her usual bored tone, pointing to the man sitting in a chair talking about his most recent adventure.  
“Well this is pretty easy.” She says, happily crossing off “Memista keeping an eye on Seahawk.”  
“Did somebody say Swiftwind!?” Scorpia suddenly hears. As she looks up to see Swiftwind pushing his head into the doorway.  
“No!” She yells, dashing across the room to the unicorn, shoving him back outside. “Maybe not so easy.” She huffs.

\-- 

“Hey!” Glimmer yells, announcing herself as she teleports into Adoras room.  
“Hey Glimmer! We’re in here!” Bow yells to the girl. She makes her way into the bathroom, to see Bow standing behind Adora, spraying something all over her head.  
“How's it going?” She asks, trying to walk in front of Adora.  
“Wait wait wait, i’m almost done.” Bow says stopping her. He finishes spraying, adjusting a few pieces of hair, before spinning Adora around to reveal her to Glimmer. Her hair is down but she's still sporting her usual hair poof on the top of her head, her hair is wavy, two strands pulled in front of her ears, framing her face nicely, a light veil on her head, held on by a gold she-ra inspired flower crown.  
“Oh my God Bow.” Glimmer gasps  
“What!? What's wrong, her hair poof is too flat isn’t it, oh no im sorry.” He says, moving to fix her hair more.  
“No no no! It's perfect! You did amazing!” Glimmer says excitedly. “Let me see you!” She says, reaching for Adoras hand, pulling her up, backing up to see her entirely.  
“You're gorgeous!” Glimmer says, admiring her best friend.  
“Really!? You don’t think it’s too much? What about the veil? Bow picked it out and I really like it but if you think its too much I-”  
“Adora,” Glimmer stops her, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders “You look incredible. Everything is perfect.” Adora sighs in relief.  
“How’s Catra?” She asks.  
“She's great, all ready.” Glimmer assures.  
“Are we starting soon?” Adora asks “Do you need any help with anything? I feel bad I didn’t do anything. Please put me to work, give me job, anything.” Adora rambles on, getting tired of not doing anything.  
“No, everything is 100% ready. You have about fifteen minutes till we all need to be in the tent. So just relax until then. I'll come get you two when it’s time. I'm gonna go check on Scorpia.” Glimmer says, poofing away. Adora sighs, a little upset she didn’t get a job. 

“Thank you for the earrings.” She says, turning to Bow, reaching up to touch the light blue diamonds on her ears, the same color as her rune stone.  
“No problem, consider it a congratulations gift.” He says smiling. “Oh! That reminds me!” He half yells, running over to the table grabbing a small bag. He runs back over to Adora pulling out 2 pieces of metal with a chain in between them, connecting the golden flowers.  
“Ooh what's that?” She asks.  
“It's a suit clip for Catra! Look! The stones in the middle of the flowers are the same as your earrings!” He says, excitedly shoving the item in Adoras face for her to observe.  
“Awww Bow, you shouldn't have.” Adora says as she takes the cute sentimental gift in her hands to observe it further.  
“It’s the least I could do. You’re my best friend and I wanted to give you something special today. You think Catra will like it or is it too flashy?” He asks her, suddenly really nervous that Catra won't want to wear it.  
“Bow, she will love it.” Adora assures him, handing the item back to him.  
“Well, then I'll be right back.” Bow says, running out the door, down the hall, into Catras room. 

“Catra!” He yells when he enters. Catra is bent over the counter, fixing her makeup.  
“Ahhhh!” She screams, messing up her eyeliner. “What the fuck!” She yells, wiping the line off her face with a towel. “What do you want, Arrow Boy?”  
“Sorry.” He says, running over to the girl. “I have something for you.” He says, as Catra restarts applying her flawless eyeliner.  
“What?” She asks, finishing before turning to the man.  
“Here.” He says revealing the small suit clip, similar to the one he wore to princess prom. “What's this for?” Catra asks, taking the item, examining it.  
“Just a little congratulations gift from me.” He says smiling. “I got Adora earrings to match. Do you like it?” He asks, looking at Catra hopefully.  
“I love it.” She says kindly, causing a huge smile to plaster onto Bow's face. He tries to fight the urge but quickly throws his arms around the girl, making her squeal with surprise.  
“No no no!” She yells, pushing him away.  
“Sorry, you're just so cute! I couldn’t help myself.”  
“Yeah well help me put this thing on.” She says, handing the object back to the boy, he clips it onto her jacket, backing up smiling.  
“Well, I should get back to Adora.” He says, turning to leave.  
“Hey,” Catra stops him just as he opens the door. “Thanks Arrow boy.” She says smiling. Bow smiles too, nodding back as a response, closing the door behind him. 

\-- 

“How's it going?’ Glimmer asks, appearing next to Scorpia.  
“Oh it's great! Everything is good, Entrapta, Seahawk, and Swiftwind are contained, flowers are set, guests are waiting, I've just got to check on Bow and Adora.”  
“Great! I knew I could trust you! I just saw Bow and Adora so check them off.” Glimmer says smiling. The two maids of honor, go out to check the ceremony space one last time, making sure everyone is ready and seated. They make their way to the back tent where Micha, Frosta, and Meelog are all waiting to start. “I think we’re ready to start.” Glimmer says, looking up at Scorpia.  
“Awesome!” Scorpia yells.  
“I’ll go get Catra.” Glimmer says, teleporting away, quickly reappearing with Catra.  
“Jeez! You coulda warned me.” She says, still not comfortable with teleportation, stumbling as they land.  
“Dad, if you will.” Glimmer says to her father, ignoring Catra. Micha goes to walk to his spot in the middle of the altar as the music starts.  
“Get out there wildcat.” Scorpia says to the girl, nudging her towards the exit of the tent. Catra straightens out her suit, before she starts down the Aisle.  
“Alright, quick, go grab Adora and Bow.” Scorpia says  
“One sec.” Glimmer says, leaving and poofing back very quickly with the two.  
“Ready bitches!” Adora says confidently as she appears. Glimmer pokes her head out to see Catra at the end of the Aisle, going to stand in her spot.  
“Ready Glimmer?” Scorpia asks, putting a hand on her stomach, sticking her elbow out so Glimmer can link their arms as they start down the Aisle. The two walk down the Aisle, moving to their respective sides of the altar, to be at their best friends' sides.  
“Go on Meelog.” Adora says, gesturing for the creature to start his way down the aisle, carrying the rings on a pillow in his mouth. He stops at Catras feet, rubbing up against her affectionately before going over to stand by Scorpia.  
“Frosta.” Bow says to cue the girl, holding a basket of flowers. She heads down the Aisle, tossing the blue flower petals lazily along the aisle.  
“That should've been me.” Perfuma and Seahawk both mumble under their breaths, slouching in their seats, a little jealous of the girl. Frosta makes it to the end, going to stand by Glimmer. 

“May I?” Bow asks, putting his hand out for Adora as the music changes for her to walk down to.  
“It’d be an honor.” She replies, taking her best friends hand, linking her arm around his, picking up her bouquet. Bow gently pushes the tent entrance aside, allowing Adora to walk through. The guests all stand as they hear the music change, and turn to see Adora. A few people gasp as the sight of her, everyone smiling brightly, watching her being walked down by Bow, everyone admiring her and her dress. Catras reaction is most notable as she whispers, “Oh my God.” Not too loud but just enough for the few people at the altar to hear.  
Adora is equally as blown away at the sight of Catra looking hot as ever in her all white suit. A deep blush grows on her face as her and Bow get closer to the altar. Once they make it to the end, Bow kisses Adora on the cheek and Adora hands glimmer her flowers before she is passed off to Catra. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra whispers to the girl making her giggle softly, responding with a “Hey Catra.” as the guests all sit back down and Micha starts talking.  
“We are gathered here today to join these women together in holy matrimony.” Micha starts, he continues talking but Catra and Adora are too taken in by each other to notice anything around them till Micha clears his throat to get their attention. “Your vows.” He says.  
“Oh sorry.” Catra says, pulling the piece of paper out from the inside of her jacket. Shes shaking a little, very nervous to read them. She looks up to see double trouble give her a subtle thumbs up along with flashing their eyes to look just like hers. She takes a deep breath before starting.  
“Adora, I love you so much, I can barely put it to words, you have loved me through everything, all those years we were apart, you kept your faith in me, showing your undying love through my worst times even when I sure as hell didn’t deserve it. I promise to love, and Adore you for the rest of my life. I would jump into fire for you again and again.” She says, making Adora giggle remembering the time she actually did that. “I will let you pet my ears, I will bring you tea when you're sick, I will hug you when you're sad and pick you up when you’re down, I'll rub your back after a long day of kicking ass.” She says, making everyone laugh. “I want to keep you safe and make up for everything. I don’t deserve you but I swear I will make sure you have everything you could ever want and more” Catra finishes, Adora tears up at her vows smiling at her girl, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together.  
“Adora.” Micha says. Adora clears her throat, wiping away her tears before starting.

“Catra, you are everything to me, my light, my warrior, I vow to love and protect you and keep you in my arms forever. I will treat you like you deserve to be treated, with kindness, and love, because you are the best thing about my life. You are more than what you’ve done, you’re everything. I will take naps with you when you’re tired, I will give you space when you need it, I will try to keep Bow from calling you cute.” Bow flashes a smile at Catra who just rolls her eyes. “And I will show you all the beauty that this world has to offer. Life is messy and hard but you make it wonderful. You are strong, and you are brave, and I will fight with every bit of strength that I have to never let you go again.” Adora gazes into Catras eyes, watching her well up with tears. Catra squeezing her hands gently, assuring that her vows were wonderful as Adora returns the gesture.

“Now we will symbolise these women's commitment and love for eachother through the exchanging of rings. Will the rings please be brought forward.” Micha says as Meelog moves in front of the Brides as they each take each other's rings.  
“Catra, please take Adoras left hand and repeat these words,” Catra takes Adoras hand in hers, waiting for Micah to begin.  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love,” Micha starts  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love,” Catra repeats  
“For today and tomorrow and the days to come,”  
“For today and tomorrow and the days to come,”  
“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised to each other.”  
“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised to each other.”  
“And know my love is present,”  
“And know my love is present,”  
“Even when I am not.”  
“Even when I am not.” Catra repeats, slipping the ring onto the taller girl's finger.  
“Adora, please take Catras left hand and repeat after me.” Adora reaches for Catras hand directly across from hers. Catra switches to the other correcting her “Left hand babe.” She whispers, giggling softly, making Adora blush with embarrassment.  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love,”  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love,” Adora says  
“For today and tomorrow and the days to come,”  
“For today and tomorrow and the days to come,”  
“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised to each other.”  
“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised to each other.”  
“And know my love is present,”  
“And know my love is present,”  
“Even when I am not.”  
“Even when I am not.” Adora says, sliding Catras ring onto her finger.  
“Catra and Adora, you have professed your love through your vows and symbolised your commitment through your rings. With that, I have one more question to ask. Catra, do you take Adora to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, to cherish and hold her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health till death do you part?” Micha asks  
“I do.” Catra says smiling.  
“And do you Adora, take Catra to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, to cherish and hold her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health till death do you part?”  
“Hell yeah I do!” Adora responds loudly making her friends all laugh, Catrra scoffs playfully and rolls her eyes.  
“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss your bride.” Micha says, Adora is quick to kiss Catra first, dipping her down, capturing her lips in hers. As they make contact, suddenly Entraptas cannons go off, showering everyone in tiny hearts of Etherias. The couple pops back up, smiling like idiots, looking up at the confetti, then at each other, smiling wide.  
“It is my honor to present Etherias newly wed couple, Catra and Adora!” Micha announces as everyone stands, clapping and cheering uncontrollably as the couple runs down the Aisle, into the back tent. 

“Lets party!” Seahawk yells, leading everyone off to the reception. Back in the tent, Catra and Adora are smiling uncontrollably, holding eachothers hands still refusing to let go.  
“You look incredible.” Catra breaths out, touching their foreheads together.  
“You’re breathtaking.” Adora responds, kissing Catra. Catra smiles into the kiss as well as Adora.  
“You’re my wife!” Adora says happily as she pulls back from the kiss.  
“You’re MY wife!” Catra responds, equally as ecstatic. Adora goes to kiss Catra again, even more passionately than before. Catra sighs contently, kissing Adora back. The blonde moves to slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth pulling a soft moan from her but Catra reluctantly pulls away, making Adora wine.  
“Calm down princess, we can do that later.” She says in her flirty voice only making Adora want her more. “We need to go to the ceremony, everyone is waiting for us.”  
“Ughh fine.” Adora groans as she turns around, but she thinks of something as she quickly whips back around, grabbing Catra by her waist, pulling her in roughly, pressing their bodies together “But tonight, you’re all mine.” She whispers into her wifes ear, making her melt, causing a deep blush to cover her cheeks.  
“O-ok.” She stutters out, watching Adora as she walks out. “You coming?” Adora asks, stretching her hand out to a dumbfound Catra. They begin to make their way back to the castle, walking hand in hand.  
“You’ve got a little something.” Catra says, reaching up, taking a piece of confetti out of Adoras blonde hair. The two look at the paper together before they realise.  
“It's the heart!” They say together.  
“Aww you shouldn't have.” Adora says, pecking Catra on the cheek.  
“Me? I thought it was your idea.” Catra says  
“Nope, Glimmer must’ve wanted to surprise us!” Adora concludes. The couple finally makes it to the ballroom, notifying Bow that they’ve arrived.  
“Please Welcome the newly weds, Catra and Adora!” Bow announces into the microphone as the girls walk into the reception being cheered for once again, moving to find their table.  
“We liked the confetti Glimmer, nice touch.” Adora says to the girl as she sits down.  
“What? Oh that wasn’t my idea, Entrapta actually added that last minute.” Glimmer explains.  
“Well then we’ll make sure to thank her for that.” Adora says. 

Next, Dinner is served. And the guests come up to the couple to congratulate them throughout the meal. Glimmer is sitting next to Adora, Bow next to Glimmer. Scorpia is next to Catra with Perfuma next to her. “Um Glimmer?” Adora says, leaning over to the girl.  
“Hm?” She asks, turning to look at Adora as her plate is sat in front of her.  
“Whatsup with the tiny steaks?” She asks, pointing down to the plate. Everything else is normal sized except for the steaks.  
“Entrapta!” Glimmer half yells, teleporting over to the princesses table.  
“Oh hi Glimmer!” She says, looking up at the queen.  
“What happend to fix the food!?”  
“Oh well um, the chefs had already cooked all the tiny steaks by the time I got there and there were no normal sized ones left so we just had to leave it. Is that okay? Everything else is normal.” She explains, hoping she did enough.  
“Its- ah- ug- its fine.” Glimmer gives up, knowing there's no point in arguing. She poofs back to her seat, explaining what happened to Adora and Catra who just laugh at the misunderstanding.  
“I’m really sorry, I wanted everything to be perfect.” She says, looking down sadly.  
“It’s fine Glimmer.” Adora assures her, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
“Yeah, easier to catch.” Catra says, tossing a tiny steak in the air, catching it in her mouth. The three laugh it off, and continue talking as normal. Once the brides are done eating, Wrong Hordak appears in the dj booth saying,  
“Now can we please welcome the Misses to the floor as they share their first dance as a married couple!” Wrong hordak announces as he is the DJ. Adora takes Catra by the hand, leading her onto the dance floor. Adora pulls Catra to her, holding her by the waist as they slow dance around the dance floor. Catra bites her lip, looking down nervously as they continue to dance.  
“You okay?” Adora asks, noting her change in emotion.  
“I’m fine, it's just I know we practiced a lot but everyones watching now.” She whispers back.  
“Hey,” Adora says, lifting Catras head up gently by her chin. “It’s just me.” She whispers, calming Catra down immediately. Adora goes to kiss Catra gently on the forehead, making everyone coo at how adorable they are. “Kinda just me.” Adora giggles through the Awwwws. The music comes to a stop, the couple separating from each other, heading back to their table. “The dance floor is open to anyone now.” Wrong Hordak announces, as he changes the music to a more upbeat song.  
“I love this song!” Bow yells, suddenly jumping up from his seat, running onto the dance floor, breaking out his “best moves”. Everyone enjoys Bow dance break as everyone slowly starts to trickle into the dance floor which is quickly taken over by Seahawk “Breakdancing”.

After a few songs, the music stops and Wrong Hordak starts talking again. “I was told by one of the brides to announce when I was going to play this song... Adora, I am playing the song.” He says.  
Adora eyes Bow and Glimmer as the three of them move to the dance floor, waving everyone out of the way, taking the whole dance floor to themselves. The three of them line up, Adora in the middle. Adora gives Wrong Hordak a thumbs up to cue him. The music starts and the three immediately break out into a full dance routine, jumping around, lifting one another up, trying their best to look cool. Catra giggles at the sight of her dumb wife and her friends making absolute fools of themselves but they are having way too much fun to care. They finish the routine and everyone claps, laughing and cheering. The three of them high five before heading back to their seats.  
“How long did you rehearse that?” Catra asks, still giggling.  
“Pretty much everyday for the past month.” Adora replies, out of breath.  
“Well I loved it.” Catra says, kissing Adora on the cheek. “You’re such an idiot.”  
“I’m your idiot.” Adora says, rubbing their noses together before kissing Catra on the lips sweetly. The music changes to a recognizable tune, the first song they ever danced to, at the princess prom. Nearly everyone recognizes the song and all file onto the dance floor, leaving Catra and Adora at the center. Catra puts her hand up for Adora, smiling. They press their hands together as they start to dance, rocking back and forth. 

“I don’t know about you but I am having a blast.” Catra starts, smiling. Adora lets out a breathy laugh, remembering back to their first dance.  
“Whatever it is you’re planning, it won’t work.” She replies, laughing through her words.  
“You sure?” Catra replies smirking, holding back a smile. The two spin away from each other, Adora joining hands with Glimmer and Catra ending up with Mermista. They dance with their new partners, moving on again, Catra starts dancing with Scorpia.  
“I didn’t get to do this dance last time! This is fun!” Scorpia says to Catra, as she lifts her up, spinning around.  
“Yeah, this is much nicer than last time.” Catra says, looking over at Adora who is giggling as she sets Bow back on the ground. Catra just looks at her in awe till the two are spun back together, Catra leaning her back into Adoras chest, clasping her hand on her shoulder.  
“Maybe my plan won’t work but then again-” Catra is suddenly cut off when Adora quickly dips her, reversing the rolls this time.  
“Maybe it already has.” Adora finishes teasingly. Sending Catra into a hard blush. Adora spins Catra back onto her feet, the two laughing at them reenacting the dance from all that time ago. The music stops but most people stay, continuing to dance as Wrong Hordak continues through the wedding playlist. After a while, the music stops again, making everyone turn to look at the dj booth to see Seahawk pop up with the microphone, followed by Bow holding an accordion. 

“Tis I! Seahawk! And I have prepared a special shanty for Catra and Adora!” He announces getting straight to the point. Bow starts squeezing away at the instrument as Seahawk begins his song.  
(To the tune of Seahawks first shanty in “Season 1 Episode 5” It’ll be much more enjoyable if you listen to it before or while you read. It's on YouTube.)  
“Oooooooooh They are in love they are they are, if you’re looking for a couple they’ve made it this far. If you want a life of endless love and more, just look at this couple we simply adore. Some say they’re only best friends, some say they’re soulmates! What we know for sure is, there wives now, they are they are, they're wives now, they are they are!” Seahawk sings out, Bow quickly switching the squeeze box for a violin to finish off the shanty with. “Hahahaha, lesbians.” Seahwak faintly says behind Bow playing. Adora and Catra just stand there dumbfounded.

“Did you tell him to do that?” Adora leans over, whispering to Catra.  
“No, I thought you did.” She replies out of the corner of her mouth, awkwardly smiling at the man who is looking at them with the most hope in his eyes.  
“Whatever, just pretend like you love it.” Adora whispers as they begin to clap, followed by everyone else. Seahawk pumps a fist in the air, high fiving Bow happily.  
“Oh, it's almost time for speeches!” Adora realises, guiding Catra back to her seat, gesturing for Bow to go announce it’s time.  
“Excuse me! If everyone would have a seat, it is time to start speeches!” He announces excitedly. Everyone shuffles back to their tables, sitting down as Glimmer makes her way to the dance floor, Bow bringing her the mic. Glimmer takes a deep breath before starting.

“Well hi everyone. Wow, where do I start, well five years ago, I did not expect to be here, making a speech at the wedding of two former horde soldiers.” Glimmer says, laughing. “When I met Adora, the first thing we did was fight. She saw the sword, I tried to get it, Bow was trying to help me get it and we spent a couple minutes hitting and pushing eachother out of the way to get to the sword first. But little did I know that that fight would be the start to an incredible friendship. I didn’t trust Adora at first, I thought she was a spy but, I quickly learned just how amazing she really is. She is kind, and caring, and headstrong and dumb but smart at the same time, and powerful, both as she-ra and as herself. I learned all of that in one day of meeting. And she has risked her life for every single person on this planet. She is the most selfless dumbass I’ve ever known. I liked Adora after just that one day and then I met Catra, and oh boy what an interesting little relationship we have.” Glimmer says laughing, along with Catra. “At first I hated Catra, obviously, she tried to take over the world but that’s behind us. I honestly hated her as most of us did, she almost killed Bow when she pushed him off a cliff.” She says, everyone turning to look at Bow and Catra who both nodd, smiling. “And she almost destroyed the whole world when she set off the portal. But I kinda did the same thing with the weapon so maybe we’re not so different.” Glimmer laughs with everyone as everyone remembers how both of them almost ended the world. “Then she saved my life. She risked herself for me and mostly for Adora. And for that I will always be in debt to you. Spoiler alert guys, Catra can be a sweetheart when you're not enemies!” Glimmer says making Catra roll her eyes. “But, no matter what I thought of each of you when we first met, I am so proud of the people you’ve become, amazed by the pain you’ve endured and persevered through, and love the incredible way you love each other through all else. I am proud to call Adora my best friend and am overjoyed to see how far you have come Catra. I love you both.” Glimmer finishes, smiling at the two, watching as tears begin to form in Adoras eyes. Adora launches up from her seat, running over to hug Glimmer. Glimmer teleports them two back to their seats, tossing the mic to Scorpia who makes her way down to the dance floor happily.

“Haha! Whatsup everybody!” Scorpia yells into the microphone as she starts her speech. “Quite a wild ride we have had wildcat!” She starts, looking at Catra. “Where do I begin. Well piggybacking off of Glimmer, I love who you’ve become Catra. But obviously I have prepared my own speech.” Scorpa says, clearing her throat, taking out a piece of paper.  
“Well well well, look at us now, just six pieces of horde scum all celebrating a wedding in the all mighty kingdom of Brightmoon.” Scorpia says making Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie all cheer from their table at the subtle mention of them. “When we were growing up, we were taught to hate the princesses, that they were evil and bad but as we’ve all learned, they are some of the most incredible people out there. I mean look at us now Adora, we both became the very thing we were told to hate, and Catra, you and I both fell in love with one, If that’s not ironic, I don’t know what is.” Scorpia says as everyone laughs at the irony. “When I met Catra, she wasn’t really my biggest fan but I liked her from the start. I have always called us best friends but it took you awhile to say the same thing, And I just couldn’t figure out why, till I spent some time with good ol drunk Adora and I finally found out why. You two have always had a real connection, even when you would fight, there was always something there that I knew my Wildcat just couldn’t let go of. At first it was hard to see you like your enemy more than me but I get it now. You two grew up together and nobody could compare to that. You’ve been through hell and you deserve the best Catra and I wouldn’t want anyone but Adora to give it to you.” Scorpia says as she finishes, looking up at Catra who waves her over, inviting her in for a hug. Scorpia takes that moment and immediately runs over, scooping Catra up in her arms.  
“I’ll give it to you Scorp, that was pretty good.” Catra compliments the girl.  
“Really!? I'm so glad you liked it!” She says, squeezing Catra tighter.  
“Too tight!” Catra wheezes out.  
“Oop, sorry.” Scorpia says, dropping the girl back on the ground. 

The night continues, everyone still being chaotic.  
“Cake time!” Adora yells as she sees the giant cake being rolled into the room.  
“C’mon babe! I’ve been waiting for this!” Adora says excitedly, grabbing Catras hand, dragging her over to the table.  
“Is that…” Catra says, peering at the top of the cake looking at the design.  
“It's our spot on the roof!” Adora yells at the cake she designed.  
“Did you do this babe?” Catra asks.  
“I sure did! Do you like it?” She asks hopefully  
“I love it.” Catra replies, laying a kiss on her cheek.  
“Let's cut this bad boy open.” Adora says, holding up a knife. Catra reaches to hold part of the handle as the two of them cut into the base of the cake together. They nicely lay the slice onto a plate. Catra takes a chunk in her hand when Adora’s not paying attention.  
“Hey Adora, you’ve got something riiiiiiight there!” Catra says, smashing the cake into her wifes face.  
“Hey!” She yells, taking the rest of the slice in her hand, chucking it at Catra. She squeals when it makes contact and Adora laughs at the sound.  
“You’re so cute.” Adora says, grabbing Catra by her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.  
“Ooh chocolate.” Catra says, licking her lips as they pull apart. They finish cutting their actual slices and head back to their table before the chefs come down to cut the cake for the rest of the guests. The night goes on, everyone living it up, celebrating the happy couple.  
“Wait wheres my flowers!? I gotta throw them!” Adora yells, remembering the tradition.  
“Here.” Glimmer says when she find the bouquet.  
“Line up everybody!” Adora yells to the guest. Everyone that’s not married all group together in front of Adora. She turns around, squating down, swinging the flowers between her legs and back up, chucking them behind her.  
“I got it!” Scorpia yells, her giant stature making the catch very easy. Everyone cheers for her as perfuma runs over, kissing her sweetly. 

As the night comes to the end, everyone goes to follow Catra and Adora outside to Darla waiting. The ship is decorated in streamers, hearts and stars painted all over it, and a glitter spell cast by Glimmer, covering the entirety of the ship.  
“You painted my ship!” Adora yells noting the hearts and stars all over the exterior.  
“It’s washable I swear.” Bow defends himself, throwing his hands up.  
“I kinda like it.” Catra says. “It's a hot mess.”  
“Well you’ll have plenty of time to look at it later, lets go!” Adora says, taking Catras hand, running up the ramp of the ship. The couple stops at the end of the ramp, turning around to wave goodbye to everyone before they depart.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to come!?” Swiftwind suddenly yells, pushing his way through the crowd.  
“Definitely not!” Catra yells back, pulling Adora the rest of the way into the ship, pressing the button to close the door.  
“Bye everyone see you later! We’ll miss you!” Adora yells to everyone, still waving  
“Adora will miss you!” Catra yells, just as the door closes, refusing to admit to them that she’ll miss them too. Adora elbows her playfully in the gut. “Fine, I’ll miss them a little.” Catra says to her.  
“C’mon!” Adora says happily, running over to the front of the ship, starting her up.  
“So...Where are you taking me?” Catra asks a little flirty.  
“You’ll see.” Adora respondes vaguely, wiggling her eyebrows, making her wife laugh. “Darla, set course for destination honeymoon.” Adora commands the ship.  
“Ooooh.” catra coos  
“It's our honeymoon, what did you expect me to name it.” Adora says, before moving back to her captains chair. Catra walks back with her, watching Adora as she steers the ship out of the atmosphere.  
“What?” Adora asks when she notices her staring.  
“Nothing, you’re just really pretty.” Catra respondes, making Adora blush.  
“No you are.” She responds, leaning over to the girl, pushing her lips out for a kiss. Catra begins to lean in when suddenly the ship jerks, throwing her across the room and knocking Adora out of her chair.  
“Maybe you should steer.” Catra says laughing as she gets back up.  
“Maybe.” Adora replies, climbing back into the chair. “Do you want to come sit?” Adora asks, noticing Catra staring again. She simply nods her head, jogging over, throwing herself into the girls lap, looping her arms around her neck.  
“Better?” Adora asks laughing.  
“Much.” Catra says, nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck. They just sit there in comfortable silence together, Catra holding tight to Adora as they glide through the galaxy, Adora peacefully watching the stars go by, savoring Catras warm touch. Adora is admiring the scenery around them till she begins to hear soft sniffles coming from the girl in front of her.  
“Catra?” She asks, worried. “Are you okay baby?” She asks, trying her best to look down at the girl who is still nuzzled deeply in the crook of her neck.  
“Yeah.” She finally answers, not moving her head as Adora feels hot tears on her neck.  
“Catra, what's wrong?” She asks one last time, taking one hand, gently lifting her head to look at her. “Do you want to go back? I’lll turn around, I'm sorry, I thought this would be a fun get away and-” Adora rambles on before she's cut off by Catra kissing her softly on the lips.  
“No, I couldn’t be happier that we’re married now it’s just…” She pauses thinking if she should tell Adora about her little breakdown earlier that day.

“What?” Adora asks  
“Its just.. What if…” She takes a deep breath in. “What if i’m not enough for you? What if you remember how terrible I was and- and leave.” Catra says, looking down embarrassed, the tears continuing down her face.  
“What! Baby! Why would you ever say that!? I love you Catra. With all of my heart! I love you more than the stars in the sky. I would do anything for you!” Adora says, slightly freaking out.  
“Really?” She asks, looking back up at her wife.  
“Catra, I will never leave you again, I swear. You are more than that girl you were three years ago. You are everything. You are my one and only and I will never let you go. You got that?” Catra nods her head. “Good.” Adora says, craning her neck down to kiss her, the kiss is passionate yet sweet and full of love.  
“I love you Adora.” Catra whispers against her lips, gently touching their foreheads together.  
“Woah!” Adora suddenly yells as she jerks the ship away from an asteroid.  
“Hey, try not to kill us before we’re even married for a day.” Catra jokes  
“No promises.” Adora replies. She continues to steer, making sure no more asteroids are headed their way. Catra moves her head back to Adoras neck but instead of snuggling in, she begins to lay soft kisses along her skin. Adora slightly tips her head up, allowing Catra to have better access to the skin. She gently nips at her neck, pulling a soft moan from the girls lips.  
“Ah Catra wait, nn-not while i'm driving.” Adora stutters out, secretly not wanting her to stop.  
“But you taste so good.” Catra says, pulling away for a second, moving to straddle Adora in her chair, diving down to kiss her lips, plunging her tongue into the other girl's mouth, making her moan a little louder.  
“Catra mhm, seriously, what if we crash into something, just wait till later.” She says between breaks.  
“Doesn't this thing have autopilot?” Catra asks.  
“Yeah?” Adora replies confused.  
“Darla, engage autopilot.” Catra commands the ship as the feature switches on. “How bout now?”  
“Works for me.” Adora shrugs, placing a hand on the back of the girls neck, pulling Catra back, quickly asserting her dominance, making Catra moan into the kiss when she pushes her tongue inside her mouth.  
“I love you.” Catra says, breaking away from the kiss, a little out of breath.  
“I’m gonna show you how much I love you kitty.” Adora says, pulling Catra in again making her moan.  
“Thank god for autopilot.” Catra thinks to herself.


End file.
